Bess and Travis, a new love story
by jediknigh5
Summary: Based partly on the BBFF episode "For the record" and partly on an AMC storyline that stretched far too long.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Bess Chandler and Travis Montgomery had known each other for as long as either could remember. They would tell a particular story of how they met.

.

Travis: I'll never forget the day our mothers put us in the play pen and said "Travis Montgomery, meet Bess Chandler."

Bess: Remember how you had that big club?

Travis: I remember. I also remember when I began walking out the door, and you crawled behind me.

Bess: And there was that big cat in the yard next door, to me it seemed like a sabertooth tiger.

Travis: And I saved you with my big club and superhuman strength.

.

Bess and Travis would tell this story until whomever they were telling it too realized it was actually the story of how Pebbles Flintstone met Bam Bam Rubble. In any event, Bess and Travis had also evolved from playmates, to highschool sweethearts, and now into something more. Both were raised by great single mothers, and had less than ideal fathers. Travis' mother Bianca had been raped by Michael, Bianca shot and killed Michael in self-defense when he tried to attack her again. Bess' mother, whom everyone called Babe, had made mistakes as a teenager, even served time in juvenile hall. When she got out she met JR Chandler, tried to start fresh. But JR turned out to be a monster, abused Babe, tried to take Bess away. JR was currently serving time in prison for attempted murder. It was no wonder why Bess and Travis looked to Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble as father figures. And ofcourse they had each other, to help each other deal with such similar issues. They were even somewhat related. Bianca was now married to Marissa Tasker, Babe's twin sister. And now, at the age of 25, Travis proposed to Bess. When they announced their engagement, noone was suprised. Their mutual families had seen their share of dysfunction over the years, but there seemed to be a lull in the drama, at least for now. Bess and Travis hoped to raise their eventual children in a happy and loving environment, relatively free of drama. But that hope was dashed when they went for the mandatory blood test. Dr Joe Martin called them back and asked them to come and see him together. This got them both nervous. They went to see him, and learned a shocking truth.

.

Joe: First of all, I want to assure you that you're both perfectly healthy.

Travis: So why all the fuss?

Joe: I tested both of your blood work, and matched it to your respective mothers. As you know, you were both born on the same day. I remember that day actually, there was a terrible thunderstorm, the main generator broke. But that's no excuse.

Bess: You're starting to freak us out uncle Joe.

Joe: Sorry, I was trying to find a delicate way to say this, but maybe there is no easy way to say this. Bess, Babe Chandler is not your mother, Bianca Montgomery is. And Travis, Babe Chandler is your mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Dr Joe Martin was right when he said there was no easy way to say this. Both Bess and Travis had been raised by women who were not their biological mothers, and until today they never knew it. Bess and Travis called up Bianca and Babe said that they needed to talk. It was awkward, looking at the woman who raised them, without knowing she wasn't raising her biological child. Bess and Travis knew that they needed each other right now, only they could know what their soulmate was going through right now.

.

Bess: Okay, this is going to be awkward.

Babe: Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything.

Bess: Okay, you two have known each other since, you were both pregnant right?

Bianca: Yeah, since we were pregnant.

Travis: And we're all basically family already, especially with you married to my, her aunt Marissa.

Bianca: Okay, you two are starting to worry us.

Bess: Joe was right, there is no easy way to say this. According to the blood test, Bianca is my mother, and Babe is Travis' mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

This news was suprising to everyone. When Bianca was pregant she had believed that it was a girl, but the doctors had to knock her out when he went into labor all those years ago. Babe had similarly believed that she was expecting a boy, but then the doctors gave her this beautiful girl. Neither woman suspected that she wasn't raising her biological child. Bess wanted to get to know Bianca as her mother, and Travis wanted to get to know Babe as his mother. But neither wanted to abandon or forget their adoptive mother. This caused more than its share of drama, Bess and Travis were grateful to have each other to help get through this. But in the end the two families came together and resolved their differences in time for Bess and Travis' wedding. They might be an unorthodox family, but they were family after all.


End file.
